Waterpark Dilemma
by saynventeen
Summary: What happens when Oga's revenge backfired and Hilda's bathing suit malfunctions? Rating changes from T to M due to my awesomeness. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! this is my first ever Beelzebub Fanfiction so bare with me if i have some mistakes. **

**please comment and support :)**

**I DONT OWN BEELZEBUB **

* * *

Today was supposed to be just a normal stagnant day for our one lazy-ass hero. It was no-school day because it was summer break, so oga has all the time he needs to spend his day in front of his gaming console and tv for another quest to accomplish. Baby Beel was laying on his bed sleeping while oga was leaning against his bed.

"This is the life" He uttered to himself

All seems well for him.. But then again its a story we're talking here so nothing ends with that kind of day without something special happening.. Without further a do , Oga's room flang open, came rushing in was his Sister.

" TATSUMIIII!" Misaki said a she landed one of her feet onto Ogas face.

" What the fuck was that for?!" Oga tries to doff off Misaki's feet only to feel the sole of her sister's again

" get up you moron, we're going swimming! "

"what?"

" Are you deaf? I said we're going swimming! Where's Hilda-chan? I need to go shopping with her while mom and dad arranges our food "  
Misaki said while getting off his brother who was slammed on the floor

As Oga was fixing himself up from his sister's attack , Hilda walked up into tatsumi's room

" will you please pipe down, master needs to sleep " Hilda said with stoic face

" Oh! Im sorry Hilda , im just really excited! " Misaki said while going to where Hilda was

" Excited for what, exactly? " Hilda tilts her head but before she could ask for more details Misaki grabs hold of her wristband drags her outside

" We're going to the water park!" That was the echoing sentence that Misaki said that envelopes Oga's room.

" What the fuck? hell no im going! " Oga said while searching for his game console that flew away when Misaki , his beloved sister attacked him. When he cant seem to find his console, an irk of an anger mark appeared on his forehead but before he could cuss he heard the sniff..

Oga's eyes bulge when he saw Beel waking up from his sleep

"wait.. Beel! " before he could reached out to beel he was electrocuted to the ground

Oga fell on his room's floor. smoke came running our his mouth and his hair was kinky in some ways of an ethnic group

" the hell.. To think this day could get any worst .. "

* * *

"oi you fucktard, Get up! We need to go! " Hilda started glaring at her Husband who was laying on his bed sleeping

" Are you and Idiot ? Seems you cant understand what i said.. Your parents are waiting for us downstairs!"

Hilda was really reaching her point of no return. She gave all her strength into her right foot then stab Oga right into his Abdomen. Without a second passing. Oga grunted in pain and opened his eyes

" What was that for you Bit.."  
Before oga could finish his sentence, he was stuned to see Hilda out of her cosplaying attire. No black hue was seen on her attire. She was wearing a white crop top with a panda design which almost showed here belly button. She wears a denim shorts with a blue sandals. The best of it was her usual bun was now in a fishtail braid that lays on her right shoulder.

" What are you staring at you damn fool!?" Hilda who noticed Oga's glare towards her that made her cheeks flush a shade of pink. But she quickly got over it. 'Must be some human reaction whenever its summer' She thought.

Oga got back to his senses then look the other way  
"you blind woman !? Who the hell would stare at you?! Anyway, no way im going! " before oga could go back laying on his bed , Hilda grabs his shirt and throws him towards the door

"you bitch!" Oga cuss

"Mind you, that the young master enjoys the idea of going to the water park, so if you dont want to get electrocuted on whats still left on you i suggest you go bitch " Hilda then walked pass oga who was still sitting on the floor

"oh yeah, Misaki has the young master so if you dont get up, the 15meter mark might go on soon"

With that Hilda rushed down to where he young master was. Oga who has no choice but to go, got up and grab a couple of his shirt and stuff it in his bag. Its his life or none.

" that bitch, she thinks she can boss me around? this is my house for God's sake. Even if i throw her out my oblivious family will only force me to go fetch her.. What did i do to deserve this dipshit"

He change to a green uniqlo v-neck shirt then walked out and closed the door

"manipulative bitch... I'll get you for this "

* * *

Oga was so caught up with his thoughts on how he will get hilda for bullshiting his life that he almost did not pay attention to Furuichi's blabbering.

Furuichi, found out about the Oga family going to the newly opened waterpark that was trending for about a week now. He almost fainted at the thought of girls in bikinis when Hilda flashed right into his mind. He got a nosebleed just by imagining Hilda in a two piece. Without hesitating he dashed towards the oga manor and just in time he saw everyone was packing for the trip...

So here it is now, everyone was situated inside the van. Oga's father was driving along side with him was his wife that was reading a book. Misaki, Hilda and Beel was on the second row. Takuyaki and Oga was on the last and third.

Oga was sent back to reality when he notice Furuichin stopped talking. He then turned his head to furuichi and saw him staring at Hilda's back.

Furuichi was so lost in thought. He cant wait to see hilda wearing a bikini. He was about to drool on the thought when a fist was crushed right into his left cheek

"What was the for?!" Furuichi turned his attention to his bestfriend but only saw a sinister stare down sent chills down his spine.

Oga did not need to ask furuichi what he was thinking. His face already blurted out what perverted thoughts his having towards Hilda. Just by the thought, it ticked Oga off that furuichi was fantasying hilda but he let it go, to tired to even think what was his reason.

Meanwhile he glanced up to his family into the rear view mirror and saw Hilda was playing with Beel.

"Aiii.. Dabu!" Beel said with excitement as Hilda keeps on rattling one of the babys demon maracas

Oga did not notice a small smile that formed his lips when he saw the scene of his wife and child playing

" Arghhh.. Im starting to get creepy my self " Oga whispered to himself as he looks outside the window

* * *

**I'll update soon, dont worry the second chapter is finished.. i just really need to finish my errand as fast i could. :))**

**READ AND REVIEW 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Guys, it took me a day to post this :) **

**Im so happy for the reviews even though i just posted this a day ago . Much thank you**

* * *

Finally , they arrived at the waterpark. the park was big and all glass. from the outside you could see that it was a five star waterpark indeed. Numerous of people was going in and out of the place. Giant slides are seen on the other side of the building. Oga's father parked just outside the building. Everybody was getting their stuffs from the van

" I cant wait to ride that slide " Misaki pointed to the highest slide she saw. Baby beel on the other hand saw how dangerous the slide Misaki plans to ride. He let out an excitement giggle. " Aiihh.. dah buh!"

Oga who saw Beel's amusement, grabs the baby from his head and placed him in level with his chest

" You want to go in that slide? "

Beel only look at his father with glitters in his eyes which shows .. a big YES

" You moron! " Misaki punch his brother on the back. " How can you let your own baby ride that! " she Pointed at the slide  
" He'll die from there! Hilda-chan, talk some sense to this moron!"

Hilda who was grabbing her bag looked at the comotion that was happening

" If the master desires it, i have no choice but to oblige " Hilda said stoically

" what?! " Misaki's mouth gape open

" Told you it was alright " Oga smirk towards his sister proving her wrong

Hilda was now standing beside Oga while furuichi was eyeing some girls in there bathing suit.

"Hey sewer rat "

Oga looks towards Hildas direction and sees her staring at the amusement. Her stoic face was turned into a face of curiousness

" What? "

" What is a water park? "Hilda questioned

' heh, she really is stupid when it comes to human things ' Oga thought but he felt an eirie aura towards Hilda. Shit ' did she just read my mind'

'Does she know what a pool means? ' Oga thought

" Well?" Hilda spat

" Well, a water park is like a.. uhmm.. a beach without the salty water "  
Oga started

" what kind of idiotic explanation is that? "

" Damn woman! its like a bath tub but little larger in size, and filled with water and slides! "

" oh, you mean a pool? "

"Yes, I mean a poo- You know what a pool is? " Oga was dumbfounded

" Dont level me with you fool, we have a pool in the demon world, only its use for blood bath for the royals and famous demons to maintain a youthful appearance "

" What kind of demonic shit is that?! "

Hilda looks towards Oga, a smirked formed in her lips

" Somehow, i like the Idea of bathing in your blood someday "

" You wish you wench! " Oga who felt uneasy in Hilda's statement spat back, but hilda only left him to go inside the waterpark where the rest of the Family and Furuichi are.

" Damn shit.. i'll really get you for this "

the family settled in their table, Misaki drag Hilda towards the dressing room to change. Oga's parents were starting to settle all the food in the table while Furuichi was at his Eutopia, Eyeing every girl that pass his sight

" This is Heaven! " Furuichi claimed, glitters in his eyes were showing

" Oi, creepichi! Your drooling! "  
Oga walked up to Furuichi, hes still holding Beel in his arms because Hilda was still changing with Misaki

"Shut up Oga or you'll ruin my appearance " Furuichi spat back at Oga but his eyes was still lock on a girl that was wearing a One piece backless bathing suit

" Your'e already ruined "

" No im not! Im a bishounen you know, Im hot and lovable! "

" Who the fuck told you that?! "  
Oga was at the verge punching furuchi to the concrete wall that was 500 meters across the pool

" Oh yeah, Oga " Furuich looked at to his Child bearing friend

" What? Want me to punch the hell out of you? "

" Yes.. what, no! Where is Hilda? I cant wait to see her in a bikini " Furuichi started to breathe heavily, sweats came running down his face .. ' Disgusting indeed'

" What, why would you want to see that?" Oga was dumbfounded

" Aihh " Beel butt in in the convesation

Furuichi was lost in his thought  
" What the fuck?! Earth to Oga! We're in a waterpark you idiot! Bikini's everywhere. I cant wait to see hilda in a two piece with her Velaptuous body allover the place. That curves, that body .. that boo-"

Furuichi was met with Oga's fist. Beel throw his hands in the air, finding amusement in his uncles misery and bloody face. It irked the mind ( if there was ) of Oga that furuichi was talking about Hilda pervertedly .. Maybe because it was his inner gentleman that hit him or the summer heat was really getting through his brain ( There's a brain?! )

furuichi got his soul back that was at most leaving his body that moment and touched the pain in his left cheek  
" Oga, what was that fo-" Furuichi was cut off, blood came bursting through his nose

" Oi! What the hell! " Oga was bothered by furuichi's out burst of blood  
" Oi? are you dying or something?!"  
Oga started to shake Furuichi but it looks like His soul has left him..

" Hi.. Bo.. Ho.." Furuichi keeps on Mumbling . When Oga looks towards the source of furuichi sudden death he was stuck staring at one of the most sinful thing he ever saw in his life

All the men in the water park was nailed to their feet. Ogling a Blond woman wearing a blue aztec bikini that almost covered her no-no zones .Her hair was still in its perfect fishtail braid that falls in her right shoulder. Her curves, her chest , her behind was off the hook that some of the men started whistling to the girl in question.

Misaki who is wearing a pink sports swim wear saw his Brothers reaction, grabs Hilda's wrist and rushed towards her brother

" Oi, like what you see? " Misaki said with the all taunting tone

Oga was snapped out of his sentence and sent back to earth once again

" What? Who'd Like that shit? Oi woman are you trying to pull off a porn video with that thing? "

Oga earned a hit on his No-Zone by Hilda " Dont talk lowly of me sewer rat! "

" You Bitch! " Oga was down on the ground crouching for his manhood. He only saw a smirk that formed on her lips. Whats with her and the love of his misery?

Hilda then grabs Beel from Tatsumi's hand and proceeded to the table where Oga's mother signaled for food

" come on master, let's leave that filthy human to get you some milk to drink " Hilda said, smiling to her Master

"Aiiiiih! "

* * *

**Finishing chapter 3 now :) **

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Im back :) I finished the third chapter in just a couple of Hours **

**Anyway.. thankyou guys for the support and i hope it will continue**

**Disclaimer : I dont own the anime nor the characters**

* * *

**REVENGE **

Furuichi awoke from his bloody sleep. He was under the shades where their table was at. He sees Oga's parents in the near swimming pool. He See's Misaki lining up to the highest slide there is, He See's oga who was standing beside him thinking of something

' Is this the end? did i just died?! I can see oga deep in thought'

"Oi, Oga whats up with you? "

Oga looks towards him

" Oh youre alive "

" yea- Hey , what do you mean by that?!" Takuyaki stands up from the bench he was dozing off.

" Whats up with the face ha? anyway where Hil- Oh there she is.. Oh my god" Furuichi saw Hilda at a nearby kids pool playing with Beel. She was splashing water at Beel which Beel returns back. The whole Hilda-bathingsuit-body does not only affect Furuichi but also the guys who's ogling Hilda

" I knew Hilda will be a bombshell today! Furuichi notices the guys who's drooling eyeing Hilda

" Hey Oga, is it fine that some guys are thinking perverted thoughts towards Hilda, well except for me "

Oga was stopped by his thought when Furuichi asked him

" Huh what? I dont care. Its her fault wearing that shit "

" Hey, what kind of explanation is that? " Furuichi spat back

" Yea, yeah.. im not her lover or anything i dont care , anyway " Oga grabs furuichi shoulder

" Tell me, How can i get revenge to that bitch? arghh.. ever since , i really wanna get back at her with all her bitchin " Furuichi looks at Oga confused

" Huh? For what? "

" Arent you listening? I told you today, ill get revenge to that bitch "  
Oga said with determination but only to meet irritated look

" Oga, how could you?! Isnt living with Hilda enough blessing? If i was you ill enjoy every single part of her everyday "

" wait.. what? Your disgusting! "

" Yeah.. yeah.. if you'll excuse me I'll enjoy Hilda now " Furuichi then left oga then proceeded to the kiddie pool where Hilda and Beel was at

"Oohhhh Hild-" Furuichi was sent flying to the sky by Hilda's Kick

" disgusting " Hilda muttered before returning her attention to Beel

Oga on the other hand was so lost in his thoughts that he didnt even listen to Furuichi's blabbering. He was so deep in thought that the only thing that caught his attention was a person who was carrying someone by the pool. Oga smiled to himself

" Hehehe... Finally , an Idea! "

* * *

" Oi you fool what the hell are you smiling for? " Hilda asked Oga who was smiling by himself while seated in front of the table that was full of plates and foods

Oga looked up at Hilda who was gathering the used plate only to smirk to her

' What the fuck's wrong with this idiot? ' Hilda thought to herself.

Everyone was done eating. Oga's parents and Misaki was resting for awhile on the other side of the table. Beel is sleeping on one of the cribs that Hilda brought and Furuichi is sulking at one corner, remembering that he was caught in act spying in the girls changing room

" Hilda-chan, i haven't seen you soaked yourself in one of the pools today " Oga's mother asked Hilda

" I need to watch over master , that is my duty "

Oga's mother grabs Hilda's hand  
" Its fine now, Beel is sleeping You and Oga have fun now , i'll watch beel for you " Oga's mother said with twinkles in her eyes. Hilda's stoic face was replaced by a tint of blush again

" I cant I.. "

" Thats right! " Hilda was caught off when Misaki spoke while pinching his brothers left ear

" Oi that hurts!"

" Shut up you moron! Now go have fun with Hilda! make sure you bring me a niece when you get back " Misaki then lets go of Oga's ear, pushing his brother to stand up

" What the fuck.." Oga tried to tick off the redness of his ear from her sisters pinch.. Just then he realized that its the perfect timing for his revenge.. he smirks

Oga sighed, He stands up from his position and proceeds to Hilda and his mom

Hilda saw Oga's devilish smirk.. Before she could say anything , Oga grabs hold of her wrist and tried to pull her towards the pool that was meters in front of them

"Oi you fool, dont touch me! " Hilda tried to get out from Oga's grip but failed ' this fool's getting stronger than i thought.. the hell is he thinking '

" Thats my brother! " Misaki shouted in joy, celebrating the making of her soon to be niece

Everyone was eyeing an Ogre who grabs hold of a sexy princess. On the way to the pool Oga notices some guys eyeing Hilda who was showing some of her curves and wide view of her cleavage because she was trying to get out of Oga's clutch  
" Damn fool! You'll infect me with your disgusting germs! "

either what was happening , contributed to oga's pissed feeling  
if only this bitc wont budge then those phedo's will stop staring  
" Will you Fucking St-"

Oga almost kneed to the ground when Hilda kicked the back of his right knee  
" You bitch! " Oga lets go of Hilda's wrist and faces her

" Disgusting, just by getting near you is already infectious " Hilda glared at Oga

Oga was really on his boiling point  
" You bitch! You think you i'll let go of you huh, after you ruined my life? "

" Your Life is already ruined bitch! " Hilda smirked at Oga

Some of the guys saw the commotion that was happening near the pool, a middle age guy tried to approach the scene

" Hey dude! Dont talk to the lady like- " The dude was send flying away by Oga's punch.. Everyone who saw what Oga did pretend they did not see anything and got back to what they are doing

" The filthy man was right, how dare you talk to a girl like that?! " Hilda spat at Tatsumi

" What? A girl? You out of your mind woman?! Your a demon! And the only way he's acting like that because of that shit your wearing!"  
Oga was really pissed pass his breaking point

" How the hell does my clothes got involved in this?! "

" Are you really trying to pull of a porn video here huh, bitch? "

Both there foreheads wore touching each other. Neither noticed that the were really close to each other. The heated argument kept on going on and on

" whats happening there? " Oga's father notices Oga and Hilda who's so close to each other

" Oh honey, dont mind them.. look their acting all loveydovey now.. How its so good to be young " Oga's mom explained to her husband while checking on the sleeping baby on her side..Beel was really tired ..

On the other hand..

" You really wanna die so hard you damn fool? "

" hah! You cant kill me, you dont even have your umbrella sword shit "

" Dont underestimate me, i can kill you even with my nails! "

Both were trying to push one another. Hands intertwine, foreheads touching.. trying to push the other for domination and neither one of them notices the closeness their in..

" Thats its! " Oga was the one to break the ice.. He grabs Hilda's legs with his left hand and Hilda's back with his right.. for a moment .. he carried her bridal style..

Hilda on the other hand who for a moment flushed a blush on her cheeks is now trying to force her way out of Oga. She keeps on punching Oga's chest and tries to shake her body out of Oga, but none of them work

" Oi you fucktard, let go of me this instant! Ill need to bathe forever to get your germs out of me!" Hilda shouted at oga but he only showed his sinister smile at her

Oga was on the verge of the swimming pool carrying Hilda in his hands.

" You want to bathe that badly? Then Bathe! " With that Oga threw Hilda on the 6.5 feet swimming pool. Earning a big splash of water in the pool

Everyone gave Oga an irritated look while the fool kept on laughing his lungs out.

" Hahaha! You bitch! You deserve that! " Oga was laughing very hard that when he tried to stop himself from laughing with the use of his hands.. He found out something..

He stared at it for a moment and then it registered ...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

**Gonna start writing chapter four .. Suggestion and violent reactions are welcome**

**READ AND REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! sorry for the wait.. i got caught up with my last day of school :)**

**sincerely sorry !**

**BTW.. thankyou for the support you've given me it inspires me to do more**

**continue to show your support and much thank you for the wonderful feedbacks**

* * *

Today was supposed to be a "Just" day for Oga Tatsumi, but nooooo... here he is stuck staring on his hand

Stare..look away.. stare.. look away..

Then.. It registered..

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

On his hand was an Aztec upper top of a two piece bathing suit also known as a bra.

Oga's eyes grew large , he's shaking , sweats dropping.. Holding this kind of contraption is beyond his senses.  
When he can't take it no more, without thinking he threw the piece of cloth to God knows where..

" the fuck was that.." Oga was still palpitating.. Then he looks towards the pool. He saw Hilda emerging from the pool. An eerie aura was starting to flow from the spot Hilda was in.

"You imbecile , good-for-nothing fool" Hilda murmured through the water

Oga was about to run for his life when he noticed some circle of guys working their way to Hilda.

Oga was left with three choices:

_A. Run for his life and never look back_  
_B. Go to Hilda and get killed_  
_C. Pray to Aki- sama to save his soul_

As Oga was stuck frozen in his spot  
Thinking of choices, the circle of guys keeps on getting closer to where Hilda is and Hilda was slowly walking towards Oga to kill on what's left to kill..

" A! a is the answer! To hell with this woman it's her fault right? Hahaha i couldn't care less about this -" Oga was interrupted when he saw Hilda's Cleavage showing.. Water keeps on sliding on the V space that separates her chest.. As she emerges ( angrily) it was Only inches away to see her ... 'fuck! To hell with it!' Oga thought and run for it

A Big splash was heard around the pool. Streams of water came emerging from the pool to the flatform.

Another round of splash came crashing through Hilda's face which made her even more furious

" you imbecile just what-" Hilda was caught off guard when Oga emerges from the water and were inches right in front of her. Her one visible eye widen as a sight of Oga Tatsumi in His wet look was right in front of her. The lit of the sun contours his physique while droplets of water came rushing down his muscles. As he brush up his hair that was caught in his eyes by the wetness of the water. Hilda bit the bottom part of her lift in anticipation due to erotic images that came running through her mind

"Oi Bitch! Oi! Are you even listening to me?" Hilda shook her head coming to her senses. Oga was glaring directly at her, suddenly the mischief that happened earlier played in her mind as she remember the doings of the idiot

"you fool! Look what have you done! Because of you my top is gone now! You really wanna be sent to hell that badly?!"

Oga rubbed his forehead in frustration  
"yeah, yeah quit your yapping bitch"

" who are you to talk bitch? Its your fault! "

"Yah you already told me that!" The two was at it again, bickering with no sense of what they're saying

Hilda was really aggravated this time but in her thoughts she doesn't want to play with this fools games anymore.

Hilda sighed and walks pass Oga who was looking at her as she moves

"Hey , where are you going?" Oga asked Hilda who was inching away from him

"Not another word, or i'll seriously kill you"

"hey!" Oga grabbed Hilda's arms which caused her to face him.. But as she twist her two mounds bounced as she was turned around by Tatsumi. Oga was stuck staring at her mounds movement. His face started to show some shade of deep red. He lift his left arm cover the part half below his face as he tries to control his reaction

*slap*

"you dirty pervert where do you think your looking" oga received a slap from Hilda who in the same time was blushing and covering her mounds with her hands cross around her chest

"hey bitch that hurts!" Oga was back to his senses, holding his cheek that flush red

" serves you right dirty human " Hilda smirked. Seeing as a red shade of bruise shows at Oga's right cheeks

" dirty? Who do you think you are? your more dirty than me! How could you even wear something so revealing?!"

" how's this my fault that the seasons around here requires clothes like this?!"

" you could have wear something with more cloth in it! "

" dont lecture me on the things i wear! Its your fault that my tops gone! Where is it anyway?!"

Oga was left on nothing to say, remembering that he has throw it somewhere..

Oga started to scratch the back of his head..

"well you see.."

"Where?!" Hilda was losing her patience

" I DONT KNOW! I think i threw it somewhere.." Oga confessed

"WHAT?! Are you really retarded! Why would you threw it!?"

" It was..uhmm.. I.." Oga started to crumble forming his sentence

" arghh! Im so gonna end your life! "

Oga saw the dark shade of Aura that was forming around Hilda

" Hey.. Hilda..look lets talk about this.." Oga started to raise both of his hands in the air while stepping back step by step to get away from Hilda

As Hilda grew more Angrier towards his masters contractor some of the guys who Oga spotted earlier came closer to the two

"hey miss , is this guys troubling you or something?" One of the guys asked

" what do you care " Hilda turned her way, showing her stoic expression

" well we could help you ditch that loser and you can come play with us "  
The friend of the other guys spoke up

Hilda sighed  
' now i know why the The Demon Lord wants to wipe out humanity .. Such disgusting humans' Hilda thought, before she could turn and face the Filthy Humans, Oga swam in front of her..

"Shit" one of the Guys cuss as they noticed the guy who stood in front of the lady

"who did you call a loser huh?" oga asked as he shows his demonic smile and cracks his knuckles

" dude its Oga! " on of the guys shouted as he points towards Oga

The guy who called Oga a loser look straight at the duo in front of them  
" then that means she's Oga's bride!?" he said as he grew sick

" Dude we didnt see you there.. We're sorry! " the guys pleaded but only earned a punch that sent them meters away from where they stood

"charming.." Hilda said with sarcasm as she let out a sigh then walks out

"Hey where the hell you going?!" oga asked as he turns towards Hilda

"Away from you filty Humans.."

" no your not! Not in that position you arent! "

As Hilda stopped by walking through the water  
" Who are you too-"

Hilda was surprised when she turned around and felt two strong arms holding her waist through the cold water.. As Oga grab her in a hug and lifted her as he drags Hilda to a corner

Hilda who has the sense of mind in the ongoing situation tried her way to get out of Oga's clutch but failed ..

"you fool where do you think youre taking me?!" Hilda said as her chin rested on Oga's left shoulder while she tries to get away..

"Away from this filty bastards" Oga said with a smirk

* * *

**hi guys..so yeah. sadly i think chapter 5 will be the last chapter coz i think i prolonged it too much!**

**hahahaha bad dont quiver! i think im gonna make a lemon for this duo whatcha think?**

**hahahahah if you like my idea , free to give me suggestions :)**

**PM or review below!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Curious much?

**Hey guys so yeahh... before the story start, i just really want to rant about..**

**I already made 4 chapters but only now that i realized that i spelled "_Dilemma_" with " _Dilimma_"**

**SO YEAH SORRY FOR MY IDIOCY -_- ...**

**OOOHHHH.. its the last chapter :D :D**

**( MWUAHAHAHAHHAAHHA A/N : Evil laugh " )**

* * *

Hilda was stuck staring at the man in front of her who was looking sideways as if searching for something. Her forehead starts to throb as the man in front of her was still unaware of their situation...

Oga sighed  
" Okay no one's in range " Oga now shifts his attention to the blonde in front of him who was glaring daggers at him

" What's up with you? "

An anger mark irked in Hilda's forehead. Hilda who was still in Oga's clutch placed her both hands in Oga's and started to dig Her nails on his skin

" Oi ! Oi oi! That hurts! "

" You ignorant boob! How dare you bring me here?! And are you really that stupid to not noticed our situation?!" Hilda spat. Oga who was oblivious was now registering and taking in Hilda's statement

'Shit' he cuss to himself

He was there under the slides with Hilda. It was a dark place and the slides covered then from the rest if the world. He was holding her in a bear hug. Both of there Chest were touching.. Touching.. Chest... Hilda's bare chest... His chest.. TOUCHING

Oga's face turned red as he felt the two mounds that was squishing in his bare chest. Just then he let go of Hilda's waist as he brought his two hands to cover his face

"So what do you plan now huh?! How can i get out from here without my top?!" Hilda spat crossing her hands on her chest

" w-well that i.. I still dont know.." Oga was still stammering from the earlier situation

"fine then, seeing that what a stupid fool you are, i dont have i choice but to get out of this, topless or not!"

Oga notices Hilda's movement so he taught of a way to hold her back

"But your topless!"

"I't's your fault!" Hilda continues to walk along the water

" Wait! you do know that there are guys there to see you!"

" i dont care "

"uh..umm"

Oga was running out of excuses while Hilda was still on the move

" DAMN IT WOMAN DONT YOU HAVE SHAME?!"

Hilda was really getting pissed for the nth time that day. Who was he to lecture her about shame? It was his fault that she is topless now

oga was left with no excuse yet again , so he let faith to its shit

" WHO DO YOU THINK WHOS FAULT IS IT-"

Hilda was suddenly stunned, for the second time that day two hands were wrap around her waist.

'shit shit! what the fuck?! im holding Hilda yet again!' Oga curses himself for acting without thinking yet again

Hilda who was still stunned tried to get back to her composure

"Let go of me you fool!"

' yeah yeah. That's right just let her go' Oga thought to himself he then tried to let go but it won't budge.. better yet _He_ won't budge

even when Hilda commanded, still Oga held his hands around her waist. A tint of red was starting ti show on her face

'shit you body, move! why cant i let go?! ARGHHH! But .. if i let her go all those hags will only ogle on her but if I dont let go... This demon will fucking kill me! ITS HILDA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!' Tatsumi was competing with his senses that he did not pay attention to the girl who was right in front of him

"Tatsumi i told you to let me go!"

Oga was brought back to his senses when he heard it.. She said his name! His first name! ... Tatsumi felt a heat that creep into his face.. hearing her say his name gave him a funny feeling.. Just then he looked in front of him.. Hilda was not moving and God knows why she isnt.. by now his head should be already cut off but what's the deal?

on the other hand, Hilda was in the same situation as Oga. She was shocked her self that after all this time she held back at calling him by his name..but it only felt natural when she said it.. she wants to get out of him but there something in her that wants to feel Tatsumi's body heat even if its just his chest at her back and his hands around her..

just then Tatsumi saw some droplets of water that was streaming down from Hilda's neck that went down to her collar bone then to the fine space between her chest and disappeared to the water

He stared .. Focused to be exact.. He was curious.. Heart pounding.. Heat was starting to inflame his body..

' the hell am i thinking now?! Shit! this is bad.. a bad situation ! Baaaadd situation! Fuck that droplet! because of that it looked like her body was really soft.. i know that this woman has looks.. okay okay she's a bomb but.. damn her skin really feels smooth because of that fucking droplet!'

Still not one of them moved.. Tatsumi felt like he's becoming a creep himself. imagining erotic things just by an action of a droplet.

Tatsumi was becoming and becoming more curious if Hilda's body was really that glorious.. Without thinking he did something out of the ordinary

that caused Hilda's visible eye's to widen in shock

_' Curiosity really does kill the cat '_

* * *

Misaki was wondering around the waterpark.. something seems odd. She cant seem to sense his idiot brother around.

She was walking around the swimming pool looking for the couple when she came across a kid who was crouching down the side of the swimming pool

"Hey Kid, get away from there that's 5 feet and up , you might drown"

the kid looks up to Misaki then stares furiously at her

" yeah yeah old lady"

the term lady was quite alright but the first word before it was out of the line

' the nerve of this twerp!' Misaki said internally, an irked was seen on her hand that was enclosed with rage

She was ready to teach the kid a lesson when

"Hey Ki-" Misaki noticed something on the kids hand that made her bewildered

"Hey kid, where did you get that?" Misaki pointed at the boy's hand

The boy looked to his hand and back to the 'old lady' . He made s smug face

"You want it? Pay for it!" The boy smirked

'Sly guy aren't we?' she again mentally cursed the kid. The nerved of this kid. At his age he should be playing along or acting like an angel but whats in front of her is an ass..

"Kay fine, i'll give you a candy for that " Misaki started to negotiate

" hell no lady, what do you think of me? a baby?!" The boy stared intently at Misaki

"Okay kay, 5 bucks "

" 20 bucks and a candy! "

" What the? i thought you dont want a ca-" Misaki started but shooks of her argument

" fine, 5 bucks and a candy , happy? "

The lad stared at her again now with a deadpanned look

" 15 bucks and a candy "

Misaki was starting to get pissed off with the kid and His demands

" 8 bucks and a candy, final offer! "

at first the kid was contemplating but then again, it was all for money so yeah.. he accepted it.

The lad reached out his hand , in sign of he is accepting the deal. Misaki on the other hand Shook his hands. She then goes to their table then grabs some candy and money from her bag then dashes towards the kid

" I would have done it for 10 bucks " Misaki smirked feeling her victory towards the kid.

" I would have done it for free old hag " With that the boy tosses to Misaki ( who was ready to rip off the kids little head ) the thing they negotiated and runs off the the Kiddie pool skipping with joy, as if he got a new toy for Christmas

" That shitty- arghhh! "

' He's just a kid Misaki.. calm down.. calm down.. '

Misaki Sighed heavily, realizing the stress the kid brought her.

Feeling a little bit calm, she looked up to her hand and stared at it. She examined it like a clue to a very confidential crime scene.. ' Yeah, it really is it' She thought, shaking her head up in down , agreeing to herself

"Anyway, how did this end up here anyway? "  
Misaki held up the contraption which caused her to be smart assed by the kid

she then smiled to herself.. SMIRKING to be precise

" hahaha That bastard.."  
With that she retreated back to their hut happily while mumbling something about a new niece and nephew

* * *

**THE END...**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**HAHAHAHAHA just messin with yah **

**SORRYYYY! so yeah the previews chapter i mentioned that chapter 5 was supposed to be the last**

**but i gotta say.. i think it was right to end it there because the next chapter will be all lemons**

**HAHAHAHAHAH and because it's my first lemon im really researching on how the flow will go**

**so bare with me pleassee?**

**oh yeah.. i'll change the rating after i publish the lemon part **

**just to be fair :)**

**THANKYOU by the way for the reviews.. you guys makes me cry..**

**stay stunned guys! much love.**


	6. Bad Luck Brian

**Hi guys! yes! im still alive! HAHAHAHHAHA**

**college just made me die a few days ago but im revive to give you the last part of the**

**storyy.. sorry it took some time but yes.. its here now so calm your tits! **

**:))**

* * *

"Se-sewer r-at "

Hilda was almost out of breath. Body shaking. Her whole body feeling the heat sensation that overflows throughout her veins

She tried to stop the man who's arms were trapping her from escaping but as soon as she placed her arms around the man's she started to lose her strength.

"nnnn..." Hilda bit her lip, trying to suppress the moan that was leaving her mouth

Losing all her senses in the heat she raised both of her hands to clasp the brunette hair that was tickling her ear.

The mans arms where now gone from her waist. His left arm where now stroking her stomach up and down , slowly savoring the feeling of her glorious body . The right arm where now traveling on her right breast. Carefully but playfully grabbing her breast which earned him a sexy moan from the demon

He smirked on her neck. Knowing he has an effect on her made him more turned on. Still focusing on nibbling, licking and biting his prey's neck he felt his erection grow against her back

" Hi-hilda " He whispered in her ear then nibbling her earlobe

The sound of his husky voice made her even more red as to what she already is. The ecstasy she felt when he nibbled her ear made her grip on his hair even more stronger. The feeling of his erection pressed on her back made her wet even under the water

"Ta-tasumi w..we shoul.. ahhh! "  
she moaned when he grip both of her mounds. Pinching her erect nipples then circling his fingers around it

He licked his lips. The feeling of making a demon defenseless boost up his pride.  
' i cant believe im doing this to hilda! she's really gonna kill me after this! '

his mind started to talk to him but he payed no attention as his prey started to pant heavily and letting out sexy moans

" we should what? "  
He asked but this time he twirled her around to face him. He could see how red her face was. Her lips where shaping a perfect "O" as she was panting heavily from his touch. Her neck were swollen and filled with red marks that stands out from her creamy flesh.

Feeling a bit sadistic, he lifts up her chin. She started to look the other way , feeling the embarrassment.

"You fool.. I'd get you for this! "  
Hilda tried her best to sound intimidating but only to blush when he met his eyes that were full of lust and desire

" You want to stop? "  
he asked but only to grab her and leaned her on the cold cement on the pool. Eyes directly staring at her. His hand stoking her arms up and down

"Y-yes! "

Hilda stated but the cold feeling of the cement against her skin, the cold water that was surrounding them was no match from Oga's heat and melting stares that were directed at her

Tatsumi stopped. Hilda was shock when he let go of her.

Tatsumi was fighting the urge to pound her right there but he did not want this to feel a little bit force, especially if the other party doesn't want to respond. Even if his little buddy was in heat and wanted to escape the realms of his swimming trunks , he still has the right senses to stop his fantasies from being fulfilled.

Yes, fantasies. He was a young man with needs and is under going the stage in which he needed to release his sexual tensions. Being in the same house with a female Casanova like Hilda did not help and it was hard to endure even for the strongest delinquent of ishiyama. He started to have wet dreams about her not too long ago, finding himself breathing heavily and sweating the next morning. All was well even if Hilda was a bitch, she was still the wet dream girl of all the guys and he was not exempted by that fact.

"Fine then"

Hilda felt the lost of body heat when Tatsumi turned around , back face on her and started to walk against the water. Hilda was quite disappointed. Well it was her choice though.. feeling a little bit cranky she spat back

"You fool where do you think your going?"

Oga was startled. what she's bitchin about now?

" im going to find your top woman "  
Oga tried to sound indifferent but he could still feel the heat empowering his body

Hilda doesn't know why but feeling the lost of the ecstatic sensation made her mad

" So your not gonna finish?!" She then spat out of the blue

Oga's anger mark throb as he was question for a God damn thing she stopped him from doing

'this woman's really insane'

" Yes! Im not Gonna finish! "

" Heh, what a coward fool you are "

The word ' coward ' made oga really angry. He then faced her. Pissed. He walk to where he left her. He was only an arms away from her when..

" COWARD?! How can i be a coward if i gathered all my fucking strength to restrain my self from fucking you?! "  
Hilda's visible eye grew as she heard what Tatsumi said. Feeling blood rush through her body, her face flushed red but she quickly shook her head and glared at him

" don't make me laugh, As if you could keep up with me. CHICKEN"  
Hilda stated. Taunting. It only made Tatsumi pissed a bit more

" Dont under estimate me woman !"

He was only and inch away from her. Hilda tried to stepped back only to find the cold cement against her back  
'Shit, im trapped'

" I'll show you Coward " he then grabs hilda by the waist trapping her once again.

Hilda tried to stop him by Putting her arms against his shoulders. Seeing this ,Tatsumi lowered his face towards Hilda's frame. Forehead to forehead. He then looked towards Hilda's eyes. He could see the fear in her eyes but it only made him want to devour her more and more. Feeling Hilda being Helpless against his turned him on once again.

Oga smirked

"What are you smiling now bitch?"  
Hilda spat

" Heh, Aren't you the one who's a coward bitch? "

Hearing this Hilda Frowned , for she herself know she's not a coward.

"NO I'AM N-"  
She was cut off when she felt a brush of lips on hers.

at first it was a soft peck but it turned into a hot one. Hilda was startled when Oga grab both of her legs and leaned her up against the cold tiles of the swimming pool under the giant slide above them

Hilda then melted into tatsumi's kiss. she wrap her arms around his neck and her legs on his waist.

Tatsumi's hand transferred to the curve on Hilda's body. His hold was firm. sliding up an down on the curves of her hips and feeling her body. His other hand was restless and traced length of her spine.

His hand then ended up in her ass which he cupped and made Hilda opened her mouth. This gave Tatsumi an entrance to kiss her openly. He explored her mouth. He twisted and played with her tongue which she responded equally.

The kiss was deepening that they needed to stop and breathe for a moment.

" Never thought a virgin knows something about kissing " Hilda teased.

Tatsumi's forehead was resting on hers. Both were panting and blushing.

" Virgin huh? I know how to fix that " Tatsumi smirked.

He again grab hilda's legs and wrap it around his waist but this time it was more close and intimate

Hilda felt tatsumi's erection against her bottom bikini.

"Nnnn.."  
Hilda moaned as she felt a grind against her which cause her to grip harder onto Tatsumi's neck

Seeing her reaction made him want to repeat the action he just made to her over and over again

Her lower part was aching from the grinding Tatsumi made her experience. Never as in never in her life that she would find pleasure in doing this kinds of thing to a mere human but the man infront of her was different. Everything he does gave different feeling to her, he made her feel love and secured even with all the bickering routine they always do.

She felt Tatsumi's hands trace down her stomach and now down to her abdomen. The water that flows with his arms made her even more sensitive to his touch. Without a second, he slide his right arm under her.

Hilda buried her face on Tatsumi's neck, suppressing the sensation she's feeling.

He searched for her clit. When he encountered it he then played with it. he pinched and encircled his fingers onto it which made Hilda stiff and squirm.

"ahhhhhh-"

Hilda was cut of when tatsumi's left arm caught her mouth

"You dont want us to be discovered dont you?"

Hilda only gave her a menacing look.

He then continued. he massage her folds. up and down he went against her. Oga Tatsumi knew that this made Hilda moan but he wanted to torture her a bit more, so he caught her lips again. Hilda was moaning in between their hot kisses while tatsumi inserted a finger in her.

Her lower body tightened by his sudden action. He continued to insert in and out of her, the pace was beginning to be faster by the second

" I-ID-OT ..."

as Oga felt her wall tightened he also felt the heat inside his pants grow.

He looked at Hilda and saw the lustful stare that she reciprocates.

Tatsumi gulped. Even in situations like this he still want to be fair and e a gentleman even if its a demon in front of him. He wanted confirmation ..

"Hil-Hilda.." He looked into her eyes  
as he was suppressing himself from fucking her there and there

"Wh-what?"

" You know that if we continue this nothing will be the same again "

Hilda was shocked at tatsumi's statement.  
One moment his aggressive the next moment his soft

" what? you cant finish what you started ?" Hilda teased. Again with her stoic voice and expression

" Its Just that- "

Tatsumi was cut off when he felt a soft lips against his.

" I trust you Tatsumi "  
Hilda gave her a soft smile , which made Oga a bit embarrassed at the same time happy

" even if your the most retarded person living on this fitly planet "  
She added

Oga smirked,' she's still herself even in situation like this ' he thought

" Dont ask help if you cant walk later bitch "

" Dont understamate me moron "

With her confirmation, he untied her panties from both sides and she then lowered his trunks.

Hilda felt the stiffness of his length against her abdomen. He then positioned himself on her.

" Even if your a bitch, i still love you "  
Oga stated and with that he pushed himself into hilda's.

It was tight inside her. He was slowly entering her letting her adjust to his hard dick.

Hilda dig her nails onto Oga's shoulder which gave Tatsumi a heating sensation, the brush of chlorine and the pain she's giving him turns him on even more

He was big for her, it was er first time. she bit her lips when he was about to reach her womb. Yes, it tore her apart, but the feeling of them being one send butterflies on her stomach.

It took some time for her to adjust but when she gave him a go signal her pulled out of her then into her again.

He was getting impatient, he wanted to pound her there but he let her adjust.

his face was slow but it was getting faster and faster when he knew she could take it.

He tried to tease her when every time he felt her orgasm he would stop.

" You bastard "

He only grinned at her.

He continued to push in and out of her. he was kissing her from her mouth down to her throat.

he was close his climax when he heard something

" OGAAAAAAAAA! "

At first he didint bother but the voice was becoming louder

' Shit '

He pulle out of Hilda fast. Hilda was shock by the lost of contact before she could protest Oga pushed her down to the water

" Oi oga! what are you doing here? "

Oga who was still holding Hilda down turned around and saw his bad-timing friend ,  
Furuichi

" I like it here.. anyway go away ! i dont need a creep near me "

Furuichi frowned

" Oi! that hurt my feelings , and here i am letting you see Hilda's upper top that Misaki gave me ! "

Oga's eyes grew 'How did misaki..'

"Oi give me that!"  
just then Oga grabs the piece of cloth from furuichi's hand

"Hey thats mii-"  
Furuich was cutt off when Tatsumi sent him flying away from them..

"Phew.. that was clo-"  
Oga froze when Hilda appeared from under the water to infront of him

" you imbecile! You think i could breathe uder there huh?! "

Tatsumi sweat drop, Hilda was her demon self again

" I was only saving you from getting peeked at! And do you know how much power i had to endure because i was cut off with my.. my... " he felt himself blush remembering their situation before furuichi came

" I don't care! Give me that! " Hilda grabs her top from tatsumi then she walked passed him, still aggravated at him

"Hey! We're not finishing?!"

Hilda looked back and shot him a glare

" In your dreams se-we-r rat! "

Just that Hilda left, but with a small  
smile on her lips

Oga who was left unfinished ... started to get pissed...  
his brow twitch

"FURUICHIIIIIII!"

* * *

**NAILED IT? **

**hahah just want to make it a bit funny at the ending..**

**Is it a bit OOC? please tell me :)**

**REVIEW IS A MUST please! **

**BTW.. i made a new fic **

**it's called_ " HILDA'S CONFESSION " _**

**.. im uploading the first chapter**

**SEE YOU GUYS SOON **

**so please support me :)**


End file.
